


Click.

by sparklbunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Danger Slut Himeru, Grinding, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Rinne has a gun.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/HiMERU
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Click.

Dark, the stench of alcohol and something unknown permeating the corners of the room. The only light provided was a distant street lamp as HiMERU opened the door to his apartment. It wasn't a surprise that Rinne Amagi was high in the middle of his apartment, it was just unwelcomed. HiMERU cleared his throat after closing the front door. With the last traces of light he caought those blue eyes much closer than he'd thought they'd been. Why was it so dark? 

The dark brought an innate sense of fear, even to those who dwelled in it's grimy waters. It didn't help that Rinne had been proving himself more and more dangerous as their relationship continued. To HiMERU's delight and horror in tandem. Perhaps he'd been right to be afraid as he could hear that controlled predator breathing right in front of him. Suddenly he felt a hand grab the back of his neck. 

"What did you do with HiMERU?" The question came in a cold voice, cruel like the faint light catching in Rinne's brilliant blue eyes. 

"HiMERU is right here." It was an effort to keep his usual calm voice as he felt cold metal press under his chin. A gun. 

"Where is *Kaname*?" Rinne clarified in a quiet yet firm voice. 

"Kaname is..-" HiMERU hesitated for too long. Rinne's fingers pushed up into his hair, grabbing a handful and yanking HiMERU's head back. 

A small groan between pleasure and pain filled the space between them. HiMERU had to remind himself this was one of Rinne's games. After all the taller man had recently figured out how much he enjoyed being threatened by his partner. It was a game.

Then the cold metal moved, it moved until it pressed against HiMERU's soft pink lips. The barrel of the gun pulled against his bottom lip opening his soft pliable mouth to the intrusion. It slid so effortlessly into his mouth, the cold quickly warmed by the wet cavern of his mouth. Rinne pushed the offending object all the way to HiMERU's throat causing him to gag. 

"My god... You're so pretty with it in your mouth. You look just like my Kaname." Rinne's breath grew heavier with arousal as he moved closer to HiMERU's face. 

The gun slowly pulled back to perch on his lips again. There was something oddly thrilling about the situation and regretfully HiMERU's pants tightened. Somehow in the darkness Rinne noticed, it made him laugh. Not his cackle but a soft cruel laugh. Unfortunate how that also turned HiMERU on. Especially now that Rinne slid his leg between the man's own. That wasn't particularly unusual, HiMERU had given Rinne a lap dance like this once. He was druken, don't think about it. The unusual part was the gun that Rinne was using to fuck his throat slowly. 

The gun would hit his throat and Rinne would hold it there while he grinded his knee against HiMERU. Then he'd pull it back to make some remark about how pretty *his* Kaname would look like this. Part of HiMERU wanted to tell Rinne that his Kaname was right there. Part of him was also still scared what Rinne would do when he got bored of messing with the supposed imposter. 

The knee grinding against him didn't help his judgment. Slowly his hands dug into Rinne's shirt to help keep him steady. The hand in his hair let go and slowly slid down to support HiMERU by the small of his back. Soft shushing that it was ok he would let the pretty boy live followed. Was he going to do something else that would hurt? HiMERU's head was cloudy and he found it hard to think about anything. Then the euphoria stopped when he heard the safety of the gun. 

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> HIMERU IS OK DW i might write a second chapter to show what happened for fun but i didn't know how to end the horny


End file.
